This project will provide a comprehensive investigation of automated perimetry. A combination of clinical, psychophysical and theoretical approaches will be employed to accomplish the following objectives: (1) Provide test protocols, guidelines and recommended standards for automated priemetry (applicable to all commercially-available automated visual field devices) for the general practitioner to use for screening, differential diagnosis and quantitative assessment of the visual field. (2) Provide a thorough comparison of different test parameters, strategies and stimulus conditions associated with automated perimetry to define the capabilities, limitations and performance characteristics of different approaches to automated perimetry. (3) Develop heuristic, interactive strategies for automated perimetry to make the procedures more efficient and appropriate for clinical foundation for various forms of automated visual field testing. (5) Develop population distribution characteristics and quantitative models of normal visual fields for different age groups, and abnormal visual fields for specific eye diseases. Computer simulation techniques, probabalistic and statistical evaluation procedures, and clinical testing of selected patient populations will all be employed to achieve the objectives described above.